


Love

by haukeakelii



Series: The Min Family : a bunny, a smile, a dream [4]
Category: bts
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Parents Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haukeakelii/pseuds/haukeakelii
Summary: Request by @Applemaknae : Maybe jungkook being fussy late at night for no aparent reason so jimin takes him to yoongi's studio and sings for him a song he produced or something like that? c:





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open if you want more :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Jungkook is a quiet boy. He usually stays put and doesn't make a lot of noise unless he feels comfortable enough with his surroundings. More often that not his parents could leave the room and come back after an hour spent in any other room of the house and he would be in same spot, maybe even fast asleep or simply playing quietly with his toys.

 

On top of them all, Jungkook is a sleepy kid 24/7. He might have his moments, when he gets super hyped and tries to climb the walls and is running circles around his parents or sofas but other than that he is calm and laid back and just like his father, once he starts sleeping he will sleep away his day. If anyone tries to wake him up, oh boy, they are in for quite a ride as Jungkook is a heavy sleeper. He won't wake up unless he wants to so Jimin always lets him sleep as much as he wants since it doesn't seem to affect his sleep at night.

 

Or at least it didn't seem to until now. Jimin wakes up alone, for a moment confused. He is alone in bed, he registers that much but he doesn't worry, knowing very well that his husband is down in his studio either asleep on the keyboard or with his headphones on and music blasting. What confuses him is the reason why he woke up. It was a loud piercing cry that woke him up but now is silent and he wonders if he imagined it, if he dreamed it. But just as his head hits the pillows again, the cry echoes through the walls and Jimin is out of bed in record time, even almost tripping over the blankets but he recovers quickly as another heartbreaking cry is let out.

 

His Jungkook shouldn't be crying. His Jungkook should not even be awake but there he was, a very distressed 2 years old crying his small heart out while his pillows and bunny have been thrown around the room for some reason. Not worrying about it, Jimin steps over to the kid's oversized crib and gently but quickly takes him up before hugging him close to his chest and rocking him up and down slightly. 

 

"My pretty little bunny-" his cooing is interrupted by another scream. "Is anything hurting? Hmm?" If Jungkook can even hear him over his own crying then he sure as hell takes his time in answering. "Was it too hot for you?" He checks by running his fingers through the little boy's hair and sticking his hand into the back of his shirt but his temperature seems normal and he's not sweating nor does he smell like he has been. He continues rocking the boy, now stronger but Jungkook doesn't seem to want to settle down, not even speaking the few words he can put together so he could at least tell his parent if anything hurts. "Should I sing to you baby? Should I?" He does, voice high pitched but melodic, soft and shushed but he can barely hear himself over the loud whimpers. "I don't know what you want me to do bunny, what about cartoons?"

 

"No wanna! No! No! No!"

 

"Okay, no cartoons. That's fine! It's all good baby, no cartoons then. How about daddy? Do you want to check out what daddy is up to?" Jungkook nods through his tears but he doesn't get any quieter. Jimin, who carries Jungkook and his little blue bunny down in the studio, is starting to feel bad because there is a big chance for the producer to be asleep after over working himself but the idea of seeing his daddy is the only one seeming to put Jungkook at ease so the man pushes the guilt aside as his hand pushes down on the handle of the studio door. Thankfully enough, Yoongi is still wide awake though black bags decorate the underline of his eyes. At first Jimin stays there, not knowing how to approach the man that seems so focused but Jungkook gets louder and louder and Yoongi seems to hearing him over his headphones because he turns towards them with widen eyes.

 

"What's wrong?" He asks hurriedly, swiftly taking his headphones off, throwing them carelessly over the set and taking big steps towards the loves of his life.

 

"I don't know but he won't stop crying. It was probably a nightmare since he seems to be healthy. There's no fever or overall overheat and I checked for red spots or bruises since he could have hit himself or something but there's none and I don't know-" Jimin himself is panicking, tears threatening to spill. Yoongi does him a favor and takes Jungkook away from his lap so Jimin could throw himself into the large sofa with a bit sigh. He loves carrying the boy but tonight the loss of weight feels magical. "I am sorry, I should he able to handle him."

 

"Hey, that's not how things work." Jungkook seems to be calming down in the slightest, the new hands holding him making him wonder why the sudden change but overall he doesn't quiet down and continues to cry and squirm around. "We adopted him together. I know I'm locking myself in here for work but that doesn't mean you can't give him to me when you feel overwhelmed or tired or simply want to drink your coffee without him stealing it." Jimin chuckles a bit, feeling himself relaxing as his husband comforts both father and son. "I'm not trying to make it sound like he's a chore. The point is that I'm his father too so whatever the problem is, we will figure it out together. Okay baby?" 

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay Jungkook?" Jungkook only sniffs in return, eyes widen with curiosity as he starts looking around the studio. "Let's go mess with daddy's set, would you like that buddy? Press on the colorful buttons?" 

 

"Yeah, I want- I want!"

 

Yoongi brings him over, keeping his son still as he turns off everything so Jungkook could press away at the buttons without messing up his work or changing things.

The boy seems content with pressing all the buttons and twisting every bud and playing with the keys. It's relaxing him but he also becomes tired enough to stop after 5 minutes, leaning back into his father and rubbing his eyes with tiny fists.

 

Jimin, who quietly makes his way behind the two and gives his husband's shoulders a gentle grip, leans towards his ears and suggests singing something for him but Yoongi is a rapper, one who definitely doesn't want to sing lullabies but he is also a producer and has songs he himself produced stocking up in his company's folders. All of the songs are hip hop but he takes the vocals out of the most recent song, he deemsthe lights and turns on the speakers.

 

 

_아무것도 생각하지 마_  
넌 아무 말도 꺼내지도 마  
그냥 내게 웃어줘  
난 아직도 믿기지가 않아  
이 모든 게 다 꿈인 것 같아

_사라지려 하지마_

 

 

Jungkook is staying still, the voices blending together surprising him but he quiets down completely as he concentrates on the words.

 

 

Is it true? Is it true?  
You, you 너무 아름다워 두려워  
Untrue, untrue, you, you, you

곁에 머물러줄래 (줄래)  
내게 약속해줄래 (줄래)  
손 대면 날아갈까 부서질까 겁나 겁나 겁나

 

 

Jimin hugs Yoongi from behind, putting all of his love into it and the producer leans back, responding to the unspoken love confession. Love is radiating off from both of them into Jungkook who keeps rubbing away at his eyes but at the same time turning around until his little ear is right where Yoongi's heart lays.

 

 

시간을 멈출래 (줄래)  
이 순간이 지나면 (지나면)  
없었던 일이 될까 널 잃을까 겁나 겁나 겁나

Butterfly, like a butterfly  
마치 butterfly, bu butterfly 처럼  
Butterfly, like a butterfly

마치 butterfly, bu butterfly 처럼 

 

 

The music along with his daddy's melodious heartbeats cause Jungkook's eyelids to become heavier by second and before both parents know it, the boy falls asleep with his fingers clenched around Yoongi's shirt.

 

The parents keep still for a while longer, enjoying the warmth before making their way upstairs for a good night sleep, this time little Jungkook tagging along and taking the empty space in between his parents, snuggling closer to Jimin while a hand is still clenched around Yoongi's black shirt.

 

"Good night babes."

 

"'Night loves."

 

And Jungkook sighs in bliss, which is more than enough for his parents.


End file.
